


Star Caught By the Moon

by Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: This is mostly Anime based, with just a bit of Manga info thrown in to make it work perfectly. The first half of this is sort of during the episode with the carnival at school; this is before that, when Seiya is below Usagi’s window the night before, the next stanza is also kind of at the Last Concert, and the last stanza is at the very end.The POV is kind of split, the bold is the personal look from Seiya’s point of view, and the other part is from Sailor Star Fighter’s 'solider' point of view, if that makes sense. The italics is the actual poem





	Star Caught By the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have my friends permission to use her poem as a base for this little shot. Please do not use the Poem Star (in the Center, italics) without reviving permission

_ Star _ _  
There's a star caught in the window_

_It's fallen from the sky_

_Cleaven from its resting place_

_When the crescent moon sailed by._

 

**I stand here, outside your window,**

We came here as shooting stars.

We came here for our Princess.

She followed the light of the White Moon.

 

_It's tapping at the window pane_

_Its solitude to flee_

_Among the globes of light inside_

_Is where it wants to be._

 

**And wonder what it would be like if you loved me.**

She followed your pure Light.

She came to you, and all those around you, all those you hold dear.

She came here in hopes that you would save her, that you would take us in.

 

_It's frightened of the dark and cold_

_And pushing at the glass_

_Till a breeze blows the window open_

_Allowing it to pass._

 

**For a moment, I think a butterfly goes by, and then you come out**

You helped us,

You lead us when she was gone,

You gave us a purpose as she had hoped you would.

 

_But it's left its native abode too long_

_It's lost its glow and sheen_

_Waning now, it fades away_

_Unnoticed and unseen._

 

The crisis has passed, and back home we now go.

We must rebuild what we lost, what you gave back to us,

I turn, and I try to say what it is that I feel, before I am gone.

**Even as we say good-bye, I wish you’d notice me.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted in June, but then AO3 suspended me because they don't like summary posts, although no one told me that for like another month.


End file.
